


Do The Fucking Dishes Viktor

by Challan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maid Roleplay, Oral Sex, Viktor can't do the dishes, Viktor will learn to do the dishes, Yuuri is a class act therapist, dom Yuuri, kink fantasies, pork ramen, sub viktor, viktor is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challan/pseuds/Challan
Summary: The dishes had been an issue ever since they moved in together, somehow, Viktor, who could master quad jumps on the ice, was physically not able to touch dirty dishes. After months of arguing Viktor had surprised Yuuri with an installed dishwasher. Now this was all well and good. But two weeks in, and who had not filled or emptied that stupid washer. Damn straight, Viktor fucking Nikiforov. And Yuuri made a call right there, if he couldn't fill a dishwasher, Viktor wouldn't be filling anything else either. The silent war had begun.





	1. Chapter 1

"And how does that make you feel?" Yuuri asked the young woman sitting opposit him on a plush couch in his office. His patient sniffled and Yuuri handed the young woman a tissue, trying not to get to emotionally compromised as she talked about her abusive parents and how it had lead to her current depression and panic attacks. The work suited him. After retiring from the ice, Yuuri became a therapist after some years of study and Viktor, bless his heart, had found a new passion in acting and now played the part of a sultry doctor on a Japanese tv show. It was ironic but god, Viktor was made for the spotlight and Japan had embraced him with the same ferocity that Russia had before them. 

They lived in a big traditional Japanese house where Yuuri also had his practice, specializing in athletes who sought him out from all parts of the world. He was, as they say, the shit and not only because he had gone on to win two world championships and an olympic gold, but mostly because he did all of this - while dealing with crippling anxiety. This made coaches from all over want their stars to be see this particular therapist. 

He just had time to set the table as he heard Viktor coming home.

"In here love" Yuuri called and Viktor was soon behind him, hugging him tightly and smelling his neck.

"I don't know if it's the food or you that smell so good" Viktor hummed and Yuuri chuckled. 

"Well, even though I would like to think I smell as good as pork ramen..."

Viktor pushed Yuuri up against the counter and Yuuri could feel a hard erection poking at his back and he pushed back at Viktor and leaned in to his hold, arching his back his head turning to kiss his lover and husband. 

Viktor's lips, still so soft, eagerly licked and bit at Yuuri's slightly chapped ones and Yuuri turned in Viktor's arms, curling his arms around his neck as Viktor grabbed his waist and lifted him onto the counter.

"Mm bedroom?" Viktor's tone full of innuendo but Yuuri then remembered his resolve.

He slid of the counter, gave the horny man a little push as he smiled and said

"Not until you learn how to do the dishes". Yuuri continued to set the table as Viktor pouted.

"Not fair! I bought you the dishwasher didn't I?!" Viktor's tone sounded something like a two year old who didn't get his favorite toy and Yuuri seethed.

"You bought ME a dishwasher?!" he stared at Viktor, trying to will his thoughts into the other man's head.  
"I'm not your maid!" 

"Oh but you would look sooo good in a little maid uniform" Viktor was once again closing in on Yuuri who fled to the other side of the table.

"No. This" he pointed to himself "Will not be open to YOU until you learn how to share in the house chores without me nagging at you".

After dinner, which was divine, Viktor filled the dishwasher, cleaned the floors, both bathrooms and changed the sheets in the bedroom. He then found Yuuri who was sitting with a wicked grin on the couch in the livingroom, reading on his ipad.

"What, all you needed was some sort of reward hm?" Yuuri said, smug with himself.

Viktor had this wild look in his eyes as he proceeded to bend infront of Yuuri, taking Yuuri's arm and lifting him over his shoulder. Yuuri yelped as Viktor's other hand smacked his rear and Viktor quickly moved them into the bedroom, nearly throwing Yuuri down on the crisp white sheets.

Yuuri, now flush with lust said.  
"Maybe changing the sheets was unnecessary, we will just have to change them after..."

"I'll change those stupid sheets ten times a day if it means I get to fuck you in between" Viktor said with a lewd voice as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing his sculpured body underneath. 

Yuuri enjoyed the view with a purr and removed his own shirt, throwing it on the floor as Viktor started to unbuckle his belt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is still a "one shot" fic, I think, I don't know. I'm having the worst cold of my life and writing porn cheers me up.

They were laying in their large bed, Yuuri's head cushioned on Viktor's chest, an arm draped lazely around him as Viktor was checking his phone with his other hand. 

"Does this mean you'll start to do house work now?" Yuuri said with a smirk revelling in the after glow of their intimacy. 

Viktor put his phone down on the night stand, smiled and drew Yuuri up into a hug, making his lay on top of his body. 

"Mm will I get to fuck you every time I behave?" Viktor whispered into Yuuri's ear. Yuuri let out a small giggle. 

"Maybe I should punish you when you don't behave instead hm" Yuuri purred with as much suggestion as Viktor did and Yuuri could feel his lover's cock growing hard under him. A little surprised but mostly amoused he said "Oh would my darling like that" he let his hand slid between their bodies and snaked around the base of Viktor's dick. A moun escaped the man beneath him. Yuuri slid off to work a better angle, positioning his mouth by his husband's ear.

"Maybe you should wear that maid's uniform, would you like that?" He whispered and let his fingers graze over the warm smooth hardness in his hand, not wanting this to end too fast. 

Viktor's eyes fluttered close and his head tilted back as he let out little noises as his beloved gave his dick and mind more attention. 

"You need to be a good boy and answer me" His voice trailed with authority and the cock in his hand twitched as Viktor hissed out a "Yes, yes! Please Yuuri, ah" Viktor grinded his teeth as the hand around him took a firmer hold and started a blissful movement up and down. 

"Would you like it when you cleaned in that uniform, me seeing everything when you bend over" Viktor nodded and Yuuri was getting hard too and he pressed his cock to Viktor's hip as his words made the other man's skin fill with goosebumps all over. "Mm I would love to see you cleaning the floors on your knees, ass exposed, the straps of your stay ups making marks as they stretch over your skin". 

Viktor moaned but didn't move as the steady beat of the hand jerking him off continued the up and down motion. 

"Are you mine Viktor"

"Yes" Viktor hissed. 

"Will you be a good boy for your master hm?" 

"Oh god Yuuri" 

Yuuri stopped his motion and Viktor opened his eyes meeting the sly smile on his lover's face. 

"Bad little boy, what should you call me?"

Viktor closed his eyes again and moaned at the authority Yuuri so rarely showed him.

"Master" he gasped and the hand around him started moving again, quicker strokes this time making him tense at the wonderful sensation that spread through his body. 

"Ah that's right my sweet" Yuuri's voice was horse as he had switched hands to be able to touch himself while he was jerking Viktor off.

"And what will happen if you don't do as I say"

"You'll punish me" Viktor let out in a high gasp, his body close to orgasm.

"Would you like me to punish you... Slave?"

Viktor's body tensed up, his cock and balls pulsed as he was lost in his orgasmic bliss, long strokes of come landing on his chest. 

He panted as Yuuri chuckled beside him.

"Such a bad boy for coming without permission, and what about your master, I haven't come yet". The suggestion was clear and Viktor took a few breaths before they both moved positions, Viktor's head between Yuuri's legs, staring down at his master's hard dick. 

"Be a good boy and don't spill" Yuuri's voice was lewd and hard as he grabbed at Viktor's hair, the other man moaning before Yuuri filled his mouth with his dick, thrusting upwards, Viktor taking all of him.

"Such a good boy" Yuuri hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we need to see Viktor in that maid uniform or was the fantasy enough?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I actually have no clue where this is going since it was supposed to be a one shot. If you have any particular kink you want to see these love birds perform, this is your chance to tell!

Viktor couldn't think of anything else than what his husband had said to him last night. He licked his lips, remembering all the lovely dirty words and Yuuri coming deep down his throat as his head was pushed flush against Yuuri's dick, him gagging a bit and trying to escape, Yuuri holding him firm by the hair until he swallowed every last drop. He tried to engage in the conversation with the cast but found himself glancing down at his phone to see if Yuuri had messaged him. 

"Are you okay?" A young woman playing his collegue asked. "You haven't touched lunch?"

"Oh, I was waiting for... Ah it's nothing" Viktor actually blushed and the woman giggled. 

"Oh I know THAT look"

 

-oOo- 

The smell of dinner washed over Viktor as he opened the front door to their house. It wasn't that he never cooked, but Yuuri assured him that this was just more logic since he was already home. This way they could enjoy each other's company longer. He took off his shoes and placed his bag on a chair in the entryway and entered the kitchen. They did this almost every day. Yuuri looked so lovely standing by the stove that Viktor couldn't resist hugging the man close from behind.

"Good day?" Yuuri asked and Viktor drew in a breath of his husband.

"Missed you"

"Oh yeah" Viktor heard the smirk in Yuuri's voice "How come?"

Viktor sagged against Yuuri whispering in his ear "Something about punishment and a maid uniform" his voice was huffy and Yuuri tensed and turned around in their embrace his face erotic with half lidded eyes.

"Mm I noticed you liked that bit, we'll have to do something about that then" Viktor's eyes grew large. They had done a bit of role playing in the past but never anything this elaborate, and Viktor usually dominated Yuuri, not the other way around. This way seemed better, loads better. 

"But first, be a good boy and set the table so we can eat, I'm starving!"

Viktor was visibily flustered but managed to get the plates, utensils and glasses on the table.

Without thinking about it, he drew Yuuri's chair out, then looked up through the hair that had fallen over his face with a nervous glance.

Yuuri bit at his lip and smiled.

"My my Viktor, aren't you just the perfect maid, or are you my personal butler right now?"

Yuuri sat down and Viktor pushed the chair in.

Viktor took a bite of the oven baked salmon as Yuuri carried the conversation.

"So, a maid uniform, any idea of where we can find that?" 

Viktor coughed, swallowed and looked up at his smug husband.

"Yes... I do" Viktor felt his pants tent and carrying on eating became harder.

"Very good, we can buy it after dinner" Yuuri said matter of factly and resumed eating his dinner.

Afterwards Viktor obediantly began placing the plates in the dishwasher when Yuuri cleared his throat behind him.

"Hrm, that won't do" Viktor looked puzzled with a dirty plate in his hands.

"I think you'll need to do it by hand, to get it really clean, I'll wait in the living room, come to me after you're done"

Viktor smirked, this Yuuri was amazing, he thought. He still hated doing the dishes but at least it was for another purpose this time. He filled the sink with warm water and soap and took his time getting everything cleaned, afterwards he dried everything with a towel and put everything away, making sure the kitchen was spotless.

He howered in the door frame to the living room, watching his husband, master? sitting with his legs crossed up on the couch, glasses on the tip of his nose as he scrolled down on his pad with a concentrated face. Yuuri didn't look up but spoke.

"Is everything clean this time?"

"Yes" Viktor fidgeted with his hands.

"Good... I'll inspect it later. Come sit".

Viktor hurried over, Yuuri sat up and Viktor sat down beside him.

"Look what I found for you" he said with a grin showing Viktor the screen.

A chizzled male in a scandalous maid uniform smiled back at him. A tiny frilly skirt, stay ups that connected to tight see through underwear and on top a black tight vest with equally black buttons stared back at him. His mouth was hanging open as he took the image in, Yuuri giggled excitedly beside him, watching his reactions to the outfit.

White butler gloves and white fly finished it off and Viktor swallowed and looked back at Viktor.

Yuuri broke their roleplay and asked with a genuine tone "We don't have too, I thought maybe you would like it"

Viktor looked between the screen and his lover and smiled.

"Let's order it".


End file.
